1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bridging terminals, and more particularly, to a bridging terminal helpful to increase the contacting area and contacting points, so as to improve electric conductivity, bonding strength and stability, while preventing elastic fatigue and premature failure.
2. Description of Related Art
It can be easily seen in an average electronic appliance that multiple transmission lines are used for signal transmission. For connecting electronic devices, transmission lines are collected at a terminal and such terminals of individual electronic devices are connected with each other, such that signals can be transmitted among these electronic devices.
Moreover, in the level of electronic devices, if it is appropriate, a bridging terminal may be provided for connecting (bridging) two terminals in order to, for example, create a short circuit between the two terminals.
An existing bridging terminal is a reversed-U shaped member formed by a single flexible conductive piece. When bridging two terminals, the bridging terminal provides a modest contacting area with the two terminals, resulting in unsatisfactory electric conductivity and poor bonding strength, which means that the bridging terminal and the two terminals are likely to come off from each other, and that the stability of the bridging terminal is compromised.
At last, to bridge the two terminals with an existing bridging terminal, a user has to exert force on the bridging terminal to make its pin portions deform so as to be allowed to engage with sockets on the two terminals. However, in the case where the users' force is large to the extent that the bridging terminal has elastic fatigue (fatigue deformation), the bridging terminal will become unusable.